To, czego nie wolno
by T.E.D.S
Summary: Nie tylko bracia Elric zrobili to, czego nie wolno. Royai, postmanga, one-shot. R&R.


Uwaga: w tekście pisanym kursywą wszystkie błędy ortograficzne i interpunkcyjne są zrobione celowo

Uwaga: w tekście pisanym _kursywą _wszystkie błędy ortograficzne i interpunkcyjne są zrobione celowo.

Gdy Roy i Riza pobrali się, postanowili zamieszkać w East City… a dokładniej, w mieszkaniu po mistrzu Hawkeye.

-Przydałoby się posprzątać. – zauważyła Riza. – Zanim się na dobre przeprowadzimy.

Roy przytaknął. Graty mistrza Hawkeye walały się po całym domu, nie wspominając już o grubej warstwie kurzu. Pewnie zalęgły się też korniki…

-To ja zajmę się tamtym pokojem. – zdecydował Roy.

-A ja kuchnią.

Roy wkroczył do pokoju, podnosząc tumany kurzu. Zaczął kaszleć. Pierwsze, co zrobił, to alchemicznie zlikwidował kurz. I wtedy zobaczył coś różowego na podłodze. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, a zresztą porządkowanie polega na zdejmowaniu z podłogi rzeczy, których tam być nie powinno, prawda?

Z niemałym zdziwieniem zauważył, że jest to dość gruba książeczka z białym kotkiem na okładce. Kotek uśmiechał się cukierkowo, był ubrany w spódniczkę na szeleczkach, a koło ucha miał kokardkę. I spódniczka, i kokardka były w takim odcieniu różu, od którego Roya z miejsca zemdliło. Jednak alchemik bohatersko przełknął ślinę i, gnany ciekawością, po co mistrzowi Hawkeye było coś takiego potrzebne, otworzył książeczkę. Na pierwszej stronie, dziecięcymi kulfonami, było wypisane:

_TO JEST PAMIENTNIK KTÓRY NALEŻY DO RIZY HAWKEYE. JEŻELI NIE JESTEŚ RIZĄ HAWKEYE TO W TEJ CHWILI ODŁÓŻ TO TAM SKĄD WZIOŁEŚ._

Roy uniósł brew. Potem rozejrzał się. Rizy nie było w zasięgu wzroku. Dlatego pułkownik, jak to alchemik- ciekawski, przewrócił stronę.

_Drogi pamientniczku, dzisiaj skończyłam pięć lat i miałam urodziny i przyszli wszyscy koledzy i koleżanki i tata pokazał jak jednym pstryknięciem palców można zapalić pięć świeczek i wogule fajnie było bo Rick usiadł na kocie i kotu się to nie spodobało i Rick ma podrapaną dupę ale tata mówi że nie wolno mówić dupa nie wiem czemu._

Roy zachichotał bezgłośnie. Jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie pięcioletniej Rizy mówiącej „brzydkie słowa".

Pod tym tekstem był bardzo sugestywny rysunek, wykonany w całości pomarańczową kredką, jak wszystko na tej stronie. Przedstawiał kota atakującego chłopca, który na nim siadał. Roy poczuł podziw. On w wieku pięciu lat tak nie umiał rysować. Spojrzał na następną stronę. Tam wszystko było niebieskie.

_Potem tata zrobił więcej ognia i było jeszcze fajniej bo sąsiedzi zaczeli wzywać policje i strasz pożarnom i było super. Ale mamie sie to nie podobało i powiedziała że jak tata nie pszestanie to też zadzwoni po strasz pożarnom i tata pszestał i już nie było tak fajnie. Kate powiedziała „łeee" i tata powiedział że to nieładnie i Kate pszeprosiła bo tata miał rację że to nieładnie mówić „łeee". A potem już wszyscy sobie poszli i tata powiedział żebym rospakowała prezenty i tam był ten pamientnik i cukierki i pistolet na wode i spódniczka w kwiatuszki i pluszowy piesek i książeczka o kruliku który ma na imie Fluffy i koraliki i drewniany konik i tata powiedział że to mustang. I teraz to piszę ale mama mówi że jest późno i mam spać._

Roy uśmiechnął się z czułością. Drewniany mustang! Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Na półeczce, już niezakurzony, stał drewniany mustang. Ktoś- zapewne Riza- narysował na jego nodze płomienny krąg przemiany. Roy zdjął go z półki i postawił na stoliku. I wrócił do lektury. Przewrócił kilka kartek. Jeżeli tu były urodziny Rizy, to dzień, w którym się spotkali, powinien być…

_Drogi pamientniczku, Rick powiedział że obok niego się fprowadzili nowi sonsiedzi i mają syna i ma dziewięć lat i jest fajny i jak chcę to mogę z nim pójść i go poznać. Więc poszłam z Rickiem i ci sonsiedzi mają takie dziwne nazwisko Mustang tak jak ten konik w bajce której moja mama nie lubi bo tam jest dużo przemocy to znaczy że się biją ale to ci dobrzy biją tych złych więc jest w porządku i nie wiem czego mama się czepia. I oni mają syna i on ma dziewięć lat i jest fajny ale to już wiesz i on ma czarne włosy i oczy jak ten kamyk którego mi nie wolno dotykać i nosi fajne spodnie i ma na imię Roy to bardzo śmieszne imię nie powiedziałam mu tego ale on powiedział że mam zabawne nazwisko i wyjaśnił mi co ono znaczy i zapytał czy szczelam i powiedziałam mu że tylko z pistoletu na wodę i on się pochwalił pistoletem na kulki bardzo fajnym o który prosiłam już mamę ale ona mówi że to niebezpieczne i mi nie kupi i Roy dał mi szczelić i trafiłam w cel i powiedział że może się ode mnie uczyć i że lubi ogień i słyszał że mój tata jest alhemikiem i chciałby żeby tata go uczył. I Roy jest bardzo miły i się z nami bawił bo mówi że nikogo jeszcze nie zna i jesteśmy fajni. I nas uściskał i powiedział żebyśmy pszyszli jutro bo już było późno i musieliśmy wracać._

Więc to tak było… to wtedy pierwszy raz przytuliłem Rizę, pomyślał Roy, kiedy się tak mało znaliśmy… kiedy dopiero co się przeprowadziłem… a wydawało mi się, że to było później…

Roy przewrócił kartkę. Następne kilka stron było zasmarowanych rysunkami. Jego pistolet na kulki, sam Roy w wieku dziewięciu lat, inne dzieci, mecz piłki nożno-ręcznej…

…i wreszcie tekst.

_Drogi pamientniczku, dzisiaj poszliśmy z Royem na boisko i graliśmy cały dzień w piłkę i ja szczeliłam dwa gole i byłam z Royem w drużynie i powiedział mi że świetnie gram ale to nieprawda bo on gra znacznie lepiej i szczelił pięć goli więc pszesadził ale to miło że mnie lubi bo ja też go lubię i podzielił się ze mną kanapkami bo byłam głodna a objad miał być późno. I Roy powiedział że kiedyś jeszcze sobie poszczelamy i pogramy w piłkę i chce mnie mieć w swojej drużynie ale inni chłopcy nie chcą żebym grała z nimi w piłkę bo jestem młotsza i jestem dziewczynką ale Roy im powiedział że jeżeli im się coś nie podoba to mogą nie grać a piłka jest jego więc żeby się wyphali. I się zgodzili żebym grała z nimi ale i tak nie podobało im się że gram lepiej niż oni bo ja gram w piłkę już dwa lata a oni dopiero zaczynają więc gram lepiej no i mam świetny wzrok i cel dlatego gram w ataku i Roy też a na bramce stoi jakiś chłopak którego nie znam ale jest sonsiadem Roya. I jest fajnie i Roy mówi że jak będzie duży i będzie piłkażem to będę w jego drużynie ale to chyba niemożliwe bo kobiety grają osobno a menszczyźni osobno. I szczelaliśmy z pistoletu Roya do celu i on też nieźle szczela i szczelaliśmy i zrobiło się ciemno i Roy mnie otprowadził do domu żebym nie wracała sama po ciemku._

Uśmiech Roya poszerzył się. Pomyśleć, że robiłem to, żeby jej ojciec zgodził się mnie uczyć, pomyślał, no ale ją lubiłem… lubiłem…

Przerzucił kilka kartek, szukając czegoś ciekawego. To znaczy- ciekawszego niż zwykle…

Znalazł kilka stron suto okraszonych rysunkami. Przebiegł je wzrokiem i postanowił odczytać dziecięce bazgroły Rizy.

_Drogi pamientniczku, dzisiaj mieliśmy nowego na podwórku i graliśmy z Royem w piłkę i nowemu się nie podobało że Roy wybrał do drużyny mnie a nie jego i powiedział, że on jest chłopakiem więc to on powinien grać w piłkę a nie jakaś smarkula chyba miał mnie na myśli. I Roy powiedział że jak mu się nie podoba to niech pokaże jak gra i on z trzech metrów nie trafił do bramki a ja trafiłam z piętnastu to znaczy z całej długości podwórka i Roy powiedział że za tą smarkulę to on oberwie ten nowy znaczy się i zaczeli się bić i była krew i jęki i Roy wygrał i tamten powiedział że się pobawi z kim innym i Roy kazał mu mnie pszeprosić za to, że mnie brzytko nazwał i on pszeprosił. Roy też był trochę posiniaczony ale tamten był w znacznie gorszym stanie i sobie poszedł i wszyscy chłopcy powiedzieli że Roy pewnie kiedyś zostanie żąnierzem ale Roy powiedział że chce być alhemikiem jak mój tata. I ja go pocałowałam bo mama mówi że jak się pocałuje to siniaki się szypciej goją nie wiem dlaczego ale tata też tak mówi więc to chyba prawda bo tata jest alhemikiem a alhemicy są bliżej prawdy. No więc go pocałowałam i on się zrobił czerwony nie wiem dlaczego i zapytał dlaczego go całuję i mu wyjaśniłam i wtedy powiedział że chce jeszcze i go jeszcze pocałowałam._

He, he, he, nasz pierwszy pocałunek, pomyślał Roy… i ona chyba w to wierzyła… teraz już chyba nie wierzy… a szkoda…

Przerzucał kartki jedna za drugą, szukając dnia _swoich _urodzin. I w końcu znalazł.

_Drogi pamientniczku, dzisiaj Roy skończył dziewięć lat i było super bo mnie zaprosił na urodziny i kupiłam mu ksionszke o alhemii i tata do niej wsunoł list w którym pisał że się zgadza żeby Roy się od niego uczył i Roy się bardzo ucieszył i jego mama upiekła bardzo dobre ciasto. I jak już wszyscy chłopcy sobie poszli to Roy mnie zabrał do domku na dżewie który sam zrobił znaczy się ze swoim tatą bo całkiem sam by nie dał rady i tam tszyma cukierki i mleko czekoladowe i mnie poczęstował. I było fajnie. I graliśmy w piłkę i powiedział że jutro już będzie u mnie żeby się uczyć alhemii._

No tak... dziewiąte urodziny... fajnie było, pomyślał Roy. To znaczy, że na następnej stronie...

_Drogi pamientniczku, dzisiaj poszliśmy z Royem na plac zabaw i mnie huśtał i ja też go potem huśtałam i było super on jest taki silny i wogóle. A potem Roy poszedł ze mną bo tata się zgodził uczyć go alhemii i dzisiaj zaczeli i Roy jest bardzo mondry i tata go pohwalił. I powiedział, że na razie może poświencić mu dwie godziny dziennie hyba że Roy się ze mną będzie bawił to wtedy czy i Roy się zgodził. I Roy powiedział że jak będziemy duzi to się pobierzemy i ja powiedziałam że za dwadzieścia dwa lata a on powiedział że dla mnie to może czekać nawet sto lat ale ja powiedziałam że dwadzieścia dwa wystarczy._

Roy spojrzał na datę na górze strony. I na datę na obrączce. „Ta moja żona to jakiś jasnowidz...", mruknął do siebie. Od tej obietnicy do ich ślubu minęło dokładnie dwadzieścia dwa lata, co do dnia.

Roy przerzucił kilka kartek, aż natknął się na coś dziwnego. Tekst z jednego dnia był czarny. Wcześniej litery były we wszystkich kolorach tęczy- czyli we wszystkich możliwych, poza czarnym i białym. Roy spojrzał na kartkę pod kątem. Kryształki soli. Riza musiała płakać, gdy to pisała... „Czy to jest ten dzień, gdy jej matka umarła?", pomyślał Roy i zaczął czytać.

_Drogi pamientniczku, dzisiaj Roy miał wypadek i jego rodzice nie żyją a on jes w szpitalu i tata mówi że on też umrze ale to niemożliwe Roy nie może umrzeć bo on obiecał że się ze mną ożeni i nie może umrzeć! Nie może!_

Krótki tekst, pismem niespokojnym. Roy przełknął ślinę. Nawet nie przypuszczał, że było z nim tak źle po tym wypadku... wydawało mu się, że to było znacznie lżej...

Następne kilka stron też miało czarny tekst i żadnych rysunków. Roy postanowił przeczytać tę całość. W końcu była to relacja... z pierwszej ręki...

_Drogi pamientniczku, odwiedziliśmy Roya w szpitalu on cały czas śpi i nie wiadomo kiedy się obudzi tak mówi tata i jest smutny może myśli że Roy nigdy się nie obudzi ale on ma się obudzić i mu to powiedziałam ale tata mówi że on mnie i tak nie słyszy więc nie ma sęsu do niego mówić. Ale on się musi obudzić i chciałam go obudzić ale tata mówi że mogę mu niechconcy zrobić kszywde więc tylko go pogłaskałam i mówiłam że się ma obudzić._

Ten fragment również był poznaczony łzami. Roy zrozumiał, jak bardzo Riza już wtedy go... kochała? O ile można tak powiedzieć o dziecięcym uczuciu między pięciolatką a dziewięciolatkiem...

Roy zorientował się, że płacze. Śpiączka... ile trwała jego śpiączka? Kilka dni? Tydzień? Na pewno dość, żeby Riza się martwiła...

_Drogi pamientniczku, dzisiaj znowu widziałam Roya biedny Roy pewnie go strasznie boli a może nie bo śpi i może nic nie czuć. Szkoda mi go ale już wiem że on nie umrze jeżeli tylko się obudzi a musi się obudzić. Mama też horuje. Nie mam co sama robić w domu a w piłke nie chcą ze mną grać jak nie ma Roya. I prawie cały czas siedze pszy Royu chociasz tata mówi że to nie ma sensu ale z mamą nie mogę bo tata się boi że się zarażę. Jest mi strasznie smutno i wogóle._

Roy uniósł brew. Same konkrety. Żadnych metafor. Żadnego krwawienia serca, krajania się serca, ściskania serca. Po prostu- strasznie smutno.

_Drogi pamientniczku, mama umarła i jest mi strasznie smutno i tacie też. Byłam u Roya i płakałam on się nadal nie obudził i wogóle nie za dobrze wygląda i on sie musi niedługo obudzić bo ja nie chcę być sama._

Musiałem wyglądać jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, pomyślał Roy, blady, chudy i ranny... co mi było? Pamiętam bandaż na głowie, i chyba szwy na policzku... trochę siniaków... złamana ręka... ale to chyba już wszystko...

Następna strona była zapisana na zielono.

_Drogi pamientniczku, Roy sie wreszcie obudził i powiedział że go boli i go pocałowałam i powiedział że mu pomogło. Tata powiedział że Roy będzie mieszkał z nami ale ja wiem że on by wolał mieć mame i tate i on już wie i płakał i go pszytuliłam i mnie pogłaskał i on wie że mama nie żyje. I go jeszcze pocałowałam bo on mówi że wtedy go mniej boli i on za tydzień wyjdzie ze szpitala._

Roy uśmiechnął się. To ja zawsze byłem taki podstępny i wyrachowany?, pomyślał. Ech, żeby to Riza teraz też była tak skłonna do pocałunków...

_Drogi pamientniczku, dzisiaj Roy wyszedł ze szpitala i już z nami mieszka ale jest smutny mimo że mówi inaczej widziałam jak płakał jak mnie zauważył to zrobił się czerwony i powiedział że nic nie robił. I tata mi zrobił tatułaż na plecach taki sam jak miała mama to po to żeby Roy się lepiej nauczył alhemii. Jest bardzo ładny ale bolało jak holera nie wiem co to jest holera ale tata tak mówi jak boli bardzo i jeszcze mówi że to nieładnie tak mówić ale sam tak mówi nie rozumiem dlaczego. Roy jest ciągle słaby i tata nie pozwala mu się dużo uczyć i każe mu dużo spać i wypoczywać i Roy jest blady i wogóle ale mówi że już się czuje lepiej._

Roy usłyszał kroki Rizy i wepchnął pamiętnik za pazuchę.

-Radzisz sobie tutaj...? – zapytała Riza. – O, to był mój pokój... zobacz, to ten samochodzik, który mi dałeś, gdy miałeś dziesięć lat...

Roy zarumienił się. Pamiętał. Pamiętał to doskonale.

-Jakoś sobie radzę… a ty?

-Skończyłam kuchnię. I ty już chyba też tu skończyłeś?

-Właściwie to tak. – Roy poprawił pamiętnik pod koszulą, żeby go nie gniótł. Na szczęście Riza niczego nie zauważyła. Poszedł do pokoju, w którym spał za czasów swojej nauki. Na ścianie nadal wisiał rysunek, który Riza narysowała w wieku chyba siedmiu lat.

Roy na szybko zrobił nieco porządku i wrócił do lektury.

_Drogi pamientniczku, dzisiaj w nocy Roy płakał na pewno tęskni za swoją mamą i tatą i może go jeszcze boli. Pszytuliłam się do niego i go pocałowałam a on mnie pszytulił i poprosił żebym z nim została bo mu smutno i zostałam i on jeszcze płakał ale już niedużo. I mnie jeszcze pszytulił i potem zasnoł i nie chciałam go budzić więc spałam z nim. I potem jak się obudził to powiedział że jestem taka mięka i cieplutka że on by mnie chciał mieć zawsze w łóżku a tacie się to nie spodobało i powiedział że mam nie wchodzić w nocy do pokoju Roya ani na odwrót._

Roy zachichotał. Z tego, co pamiętał, Riza przychodziła do niego dość często. Za każdym razem, gdy się czegoś bała lub było jej smutno. „Roy, pod moim łóżkiem jest potwór"... to była jej ulubiona wymówka przez pierwsze... pół roku? No i mistrz Hawkeye też na to przymknął oko... spali zazwyczaj na krzyż... albo zwijała się w kłębek na jego brzuchu... miło było. Szkoda, że teraz jest na to za ciężka, pomyślał Roy...

_Drogi pamientniczku, Roy jest już całkiem zdrowy i graliśmy znowu w piłke bo tata powiedział że jest zajenty i mamy mu nie pszeszkadzać. Wienc graliśmy i było fajnie i koledzy muwili Royowi że ma ładnom dziewczyne i sie śmiali i on tesz sie śmiał i powiedział że on lubi tylko ładne dziewczyny i mnie pszytulił. _

Klik.

Roy przewrócił kartkę. Następne dwie strony były zasmarowane rysunkami.

Zaraz, zaraz, to „klik" było znajome…

Roy poczuł coś zimnego, metalicznego, na karku.

-Kochanie… - usłyszał głos żony. – Czy mi się wydaje, czy miałeś sprzątnąć?

-Em, miałem… - Roy się nie odwrócił. – Wiesz, znalazłem taką ciekawą lekturę…

Riza docisnęła pistolet.

-Czy to są te głupoty, które wypisywałam o tobie, jak miałam piętnaście lat?

-Nie… - Roy westchnął. – To bardzo przyjemna lekturka, naprawdę… o tym, jak się poznaliśmy… i jak obiecaliśmy sobie, że się pobierzemy… i jak graliśmy w piłkę… zagramy jeszcze?

-Mój pamiętnik z czasów, gdy miałam pięć lat? Dobra, pompuj piłkę… wywaliłam ją do przedpokoju.

Roy uśmiechnął się. Pierwszy raz w życiu zdarzyło mu się brać rzeczy Rizy bez pytania i nie oberwać za to.

Znalazł ręczną pompkę i nadmuchał starą, ale wciąż całą piłkę i razem wyszli na podwórko. Jak za dawnych, dobrych lat…

KONIEC

Komentarz bardzo mile widziany.


End file.
